


The First Time That Barry Is Too Late

by theshriek



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshriek/pseuds/theshriek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry confesses his love to Iris in 1.09, he mentions that one of the times that he wanted to tell her before was at Junior Prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time That Barry Is Too Late

Iris looked back at Barry with a smile on her face as she stepped onto the front porch of their home. “So Bear, I haven’t heard you talk about Junior prom. You’ve asked someone. Right? Who is she?” 

Barry tripped on the nonexistent crack in the sidewalk right before the porch steps. “Umm I don’t know.”

“Well you better be figuring out who and asking her.” Iris leaned down to poke her finger repeatedly into Barry’s arm. “Time...is...running...out!”

“What…” Barry tried to clear his suddenly parched throat. “What about you? Who are going with?”

“I thought Daniel was going to ask me, but so far the dummy has been silent on the matter.” Iris went on into the house, which was a good thing because otherwise she would have noticed Barry standing frozen on the porch.

He shuffled into the house, went into the kitchen, and put his backpack on the table as he folded into one of the chairs. Of course, Barry had partially lied to Iris. He knew who he wanted to ask. 

How was it possible that she didn’t already have a date? What was wrong with those guys? Iris was gorgeous! Maybe...maybe...he could...take her? His mind whirled.

Taking Iris to the prom was something he had tried desperately not to think about. Now the images rushed through his head. She would wear that blue dress that Barry caught a glimpse of on her computer the other day. Joe could give him dancing lessons, and he would learn the steps perfectly (at least he hoped so). Then he and Iris could dance together, and he would be the luckiest guy in the world. He could...yes...he could even tell her that he was in love with her. Could tell her about the crush he had on her even before his Mom died. How his crush had grown into love as the years passed. 

Without thinking, he formed a fist with both hands. He was going to do it! He would ask Iris to the Junior prom!

“Barry!” Iris came sliding into the kitchen. “Barry I...what’s wrong with you? Why are you just sitting there?”

Barry swiftly stood up. “Iris I wanted to ask you….”

“Wait! Sorry I am going to explode if I don’t tell you this first! I got to thinking about waiting for Daniel to call me. So I thought, duh why don’t I just call and ask him! He said yes!” Iris noticed that Barry continued to just stare at her. “Bear what’s wrong?” 

Barry felt like someone had dumped a truck load of mud in the room which caused all of the light and air to leave. “What? Oh! Just thinking about my chemistry homework. No that’s great Iris.” 

“Thank you Bear!.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I found this awesome blue dress online that I am going to order. I can’t wait for Daniel to see me in it.” Iris turned to the sound of the garage door opening. “There’s Dad now. I am going to ask him if I can get that dress!” She ran out the kitchen door to the garage.

Barry’s body and dreams collapsed back into the chair. “Guess I was too slow.”


End file.
